Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi
|last = |voice = }} Field Commander , or just was a powerful Autobot warrior, serving as the Field Commander during the war on Cybertron. Kusnagi being a Field Commander, was considered to be on par with the Primes in strength and physical prowess, being unnaturally more gifted in warfare and statregy. Throughout the war, Kusanagi fought alongside his Autobot comrades, even the many primes proceeding Opimus. A considerate super-genius in the art of warfare, tactics and strategies, he was soon as one of the most fearsome warriors. He even shown his profound combat capabilities and strenght against Megatron. However, ever since the ending of the war, he was lost to the distand stars on the Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi, a ''Vanguard''-class Deep Space Interceptor. Soon, crashed landed on Earth in 75 A.D in medieval Japan where he's identified to be the legendary mythical sword Kusanagi. He was then passed down for generations in the bloodline of Emperor Keikō thoughout the ages, and is now in stasis and stored at the Tokyo National Museum. Due to the many revered legends, He'd soon become a revered Cybertronian artifact by the Decepticons where he was located. But thanks to the efforts of Team Prime, he was saved from Knockout's hand, and is kept at the base of Team Prime, with Ratchat locating a way to bring him out of his stasis mode. Biography Early Life War of Cybertron Earth Susanoo & the Yamata no Orochi When Kusanagi crashed landed on Earth in a unknown period of Japan, he was swollowed by Yamato, a decepticon serpent who fell to Earth 10,000 years ago. However, after 500 years being swollowed, the autobot Susanoo also crashed landed. After detecting Kusanagi's energon signature, Susanoo was able to rescure him from the insides of Yamata. But with no way to bring him out of stasis, he came out as a Japanese katana blade, and Susanoo handed over to his partner, Amaterasu, who was hailed as a Shinto goddess of the Universe. Yamato Takeru Physical Appearance Robot Mode Alternate Mode Blade Kusanagi had two forms of modes he can do, one is that of a large kata blade wielded by his captain, Susanoo during the war. While in blade mode, the wielder can use Kusanagi's energon to activate various fo attacks. Vehicle Mode Personality Powers and Abilities Kusanagi was considered to be one of the most formiddable Autobots the Decepticons has ever fought. He rose to promience during the war a stragetic Field Commander of the Autobots. His vast intelligence and natural leadership lead him to become a genuine super-genius in the art of tactics and strategy. He's plans is always seemlesly flawless, being three to several steps ahead of the Decepticons. Not only he's famed for his natural leadership skills, he's also one of the most physically strongest cybertronians to walk Cybertron. He was valued for his vast strength and unnatural agility and speed in his robotic form. His size is comparable to the likes of Megatron, being 30ft tall, taller the Optimus Prime. But his most prize ability is his equipment of sensory capabilitis, hacking and reconnaissance, he is able to act as a communication satillate as the Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird on Earth for Team Prime,to which he is able to connect to any communicator, regardless of mineral density. Equipment Relationships Autobots Optimus Prime Kusanagi and Optimus has a deep brother bond most would naturally expect. Kusanagi being a formiddable autobot that would mistaken him to being a Prime, Optimus greatly respects Kusanagi not as a friend, but as a natural born leader and wise. Kusanagi, though older then Optimus, looks up for his guidence when he crashed on Earth. All the way til the end, they both admired and respected each other as if they were truly brothers. Ratchet Flareup Flareup was Kusanagi's most closet and personal friend and ally. Before the days of the war, there was the Caste System, a social hierarchy meant to preserve Cybertron. Kusanagi did not agree with this form of society, but he continued to not take action as he feared it might bring Cybertron to its unmarked ending. Dispite this, he'd befriended Flareup , who was a miner in the Low Caste, but when Megatron began the war, Kusanagi was able to save Flareup when she opposed Megatron directly. Since that day, Flareup looked up to Kusanagi like as Ratchet looks up to Optimus, great and deep respect and admiration. Bulkhead Bumblebee Decepticons Trivia/Notes Category:Characters Category:Autobots Category:Males Category:Autobot Leaders Category:Articles by AtlantisUchiha